The Last Of The Autobots
by Autobot Serenity
Summary: What happens when a youngling ends up in the hands of a human, who doesn't know one thing about Autobots? // Rated: M for lang. later
1. Chapter 1

What happens when a youngling ends up in the hands of a human, who doesn't know one thing about Autobots?

I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Only my characters: Jaime and Moonstar (youngling)

Chapter 1: Your a what?

I sighed as I closed my eyes. "Such a perfect day outside, might as well enjoy the sun awhile I can.." I thought. Everything up to this point in my life seemed boring and normal, which I loved to death even though I wouldn't admit it. I originally lived in Iowa but then I had to move to Tranquil. Since then I've met Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes. They both are great friends and I have to admit, I'm kinda jealous of Mikaela, since shes with Sam. But today was going to be much different than I bargined for.

I opened my eyes to see something falling to the sky. No..Wait...Its GONNA HIT THE YARD! I quickly got up and headed inside. "This is the one time I wish someone was home and not at work." I said. Then a small astoriod landed in the backyard. I carefully went outside and kneeled against the small hole. "What...Is that?" I asked. Then I saw two bright blue optics, peeped open. I jumped back a little. "W-What are you?" I said holding my hand to my chest. My heart was beating almost 70 miles per minute.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Sam. _"Hello?" _ "Sam you need to get over here now...Something just landed in my backyard and I don't know what it is...So please?" _"I'll be right over, I promise"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sams POV

I hung up my cell phone and looked over at Mikaela. "Well it seems Jaime needs us. Appearently something landed in her backyard and she doesn't know what it is." I said opening Bumblebees door. Mikaela laughed a little as she got in. "So basically it could be just a baseball and she doesn't know what it is?" She said. I shook my head then laughed a little. " I guess, but she seemed more freaked out by whatever it is. " I said looking ahead. Then a thought came to me. "Hey Optimus... Is there any unknown autobots supposed to be landing here now?" I asked. _"No, not for another 2 years at least, why?" _ I sighed. "Well because something crash landed into Jaimes backyard and she doesn't know what it is...Thats why I asked."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaimes POV

I sighed as Sam and Mikaela arrived. "So where is it?" Mikaela asked as she got out of the car. I opened the gate to the backyard and pointed to a small hole in the ground. "There it is." I said. Sam headed over there and kneeled beside the hole and saw the bright blue optics look at him. "Uhh...I think we better tell Jaime about the Autobots..." He said. Mikaela looked at Sam weirdly. "What why?" She asked. I blinked and got closer to the hole again. Chrip. Click. Tweet. I saw a small little body of what seemed like an alien robot come out of the hole and move closer to me. "W-What are you?" I asked, seeming like I was repeating myself. "Optimus.." Said a little voice. Then before I knew it I saw three other bigger alien robots standing there on the other side of the house.

"What...Are you guys? Sam? What are Autobots?" I asked. Sam let out a laugh then sighed. "Well Autobots are these guys. They come from the planet, Cyberton. " He said. The Alien Robot in the middle began to speak. "My name is Optimus Prime, and these two here are Bumblebee, and Ratchet. " I nodded my head, then I felt something on my shoulder. I looked over to see the smaller alien robot on my shoulder. "And who this might be?" I asked. Optimus leaned in closer then moved back quickly. "Its a youngling...But...I thought, Bumblebee was the last one?" He asked.

"Well I guess not...Can you tell me your name?" I asked looking at the little one. "Moonstar.." It chriped happily. Rachet looked at me. "It seems its a Femme youngling. Only about Vorn old." He said, I blinked then looked confused. "Vorn? What?" I asked. "83 years old in earth years" Optimus said. I nodded then gently moved Moonstar to my arms. She happily made a chrip sound again and fell asleep. "So...Since we found Moonstar...Now what?" I asked. "Well it seems, Moonstar likes you the most so you have to be her guardian." Optimus said turning around about to leave.

"Wait! I don't know how to take care of a youngling.." I said. Everything that had just happened over 30 minutes was a blur, and I have to take care of a youngling; The last of the Autobots.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Of The Autobots**

**Authors note: I would like to say I got this idea from Karategal reading her story ****Youngling**** . Everything from What I mentioned from the last chapter was explained in her story so, I suggest reading her story. Also I hope this story becomes great.**

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS! Only Jaime and Moonstar!**

**Chapter 2: Hello Guardianhood!**

"I'm leaving Ratchet here with you. He knows what to do." Optimus said then left. Ratchet made a upset look. I sighed as I saw Optimus leave. _"So…I'm stuck here with Ratchet who seems like he's had bad experience with younglings by the look of his face." _I thought. Sam moved closer to me and Moonstar. "Basically she's a child and you're her new mommy. " He said with a laugh. I groaned a little then glared at Sam. "If you say one more thing Sam…You just might have a tree up your ass…" I said. Moonstar opened her eyes and made a click sound. "Ass?" She asked. I bit my lower lip then laughed. "No no I said Associate, you just heard wrong." I said. Moonstar chirped and clicked again. "You should really watch what you say in front of a youngling. They pick up anything you say." Ratchet said behind me. I sighed then looked at Moonstar, as she moved up to my shoulder. "I'm I ever going to be bigger?" She asked. I smiled. "Of course! Your gonna be big as Ratchet!" I said.

Moonstar made a happy chirp. "I'm hungry…" She said. I blinked and looked behind my shoulder. "Uhm. Ratchet…What do younglings eat?" I asked. "Fuel, but it has to be sweetened." He said. I groaned and thought of all the money I would be spending on her. "Well I'll go and get some for her then…" Mikaela said with a smile. I looked over at her and smiled. "Thanks Mikaela. I owe you big time." I said. Sam and Mikaela left to get Moonstar some fuel. I sighed as I sat down on the chair, holding Moonstar in my arms. "I never did get your name." I heard Ratchet say then I smiled at him. "My name is Jaime." I said. Ratchet nodded then moved closer leaning down to look at Moonstar. "Femme, Indeed. But we need to change your frame." He said. Moonstar moved closer into my neck. "B-But that hurts." She whimpered. I hushed her a little. "But, don't you want to be big as Ratchet?" I asked. "Y-Yes but…It hurts." She said. I looked over at Ratchet then back at Moonstar. "I'll be there with you. Sound like a deal?" I asked. She chirped and tweeted happily. I smiled and giggled.

"Jaime. That's impossible for you to be there when I'm changing her frame. You might be affected by certain things. "He said. I sighed and looked at him. "If that's the case then so be it. " I said with a smile. Ratchet blinked a few times. _"What on Primus, is she thinking?" _He thought. I looked at Moonstar who was looking around, trying to get used to her new surroundings. I felt like Ratchet was looking at me, which I knew he most likely was. I couldn't get over it; something seems so mysterious about him but Ignored the feeling.

Ratchets POV

I looked at Jaime with awe. How could such a human care so deeply about something she doesn't even know about fully? Her personality seems so interesting. I looked away, even though I felt like I didn't want to. _"What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? Get a hold of yourself." _I thought. Then I heard the gravel on the driveway move in Bumblebees' tires. I let out a sigh of relief. "So you got the fuel?" I asked. Sam got out with a huge 3 gallon jug of gas. "Just to fare worn you, that will only last her until tomorrow." I said. Jaime giggled as Moonstar chirped and tweeted happily, as she began to drink the fuel. I looked over at Sam and Mikaela. _"Speaking of Sparkmate…Who is my sparkmate?" _ I thought curiously. I just sighed as I watched Jaime and Moonstar interact. "Can I call you Momma?" Moonstar asked Jaime. I saw her face go completely red then nervously laughed. "Of course you can, Moon." She said with a big smile. Moonstar clicked happily and kissed her cheek, then curled up in the crest of her neck; falling asleep.

Jaime's POV

I watched Moonstar fall asleep then looked up at the sky. "Ratchet…How many more are there of your kind?" I asked. Ratchet looked at me then thought for a moment. "That I'm not sure of, there could be at least 300 others out there. But were not sure." He said.

I looked at Ratchet and smiled. "I think it's the best thing that ever happened to earth. Your kind coming to earth."

**Authors Note: Short! I know! But!!!! I'm going to go Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen in just a few minutes!!!!! So! I promise longer chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last Of The Autobots**

**Authors Note: Heheh!! Update! YES! Another one will come Monday or Tuesday. Also My other story is kinda on the back burner for now. Also! I have a spoiler ALERT! ___; I kinda ripped off how Optimus (cough)Dies (cough)so yeah.**

Optimus POV

-------------------------------------------

As I turned around to face everyone, I let out a small sigh, _"This is only going to get worse...If Megaton finds out that Jaime is actually---" _I thought then getting cut off by Ironhide waving his hand infront of me. "Optimus, Are you alright?" He asked."I'm fine. Just a few things are bothering me non the less, we need to protect Jaime and Moonstar from Megaton." I said looking at Ironhide, Jazz, Acree,and Bumblebee. "But, I thought we had to protect, Sam and Mikaela?" Acree asked looking at me. I nodded my head. "We did. Now that Sam nor Mikaela have anything that Megaton wants, we don't have to protect them. Also Bumblebee is still Sams guardian, If anything tried to attack them he would be there." I said.

Bumblebee nodded his head. I looked around the corner of the house to see Ratchet and Jaime talking._"I sense that Jaime is getting used to us beening here, But how long before she finds out her true past? Who she truly is?" _I thought. Only Time will tell.

--------------------------------

Ratchets POV

--------------------------------

I looked at Jaime curiously. "What do you mean by you think were the best thing to happen to earth?" I asked. Jaime gently sat Moonstar in the lawn chair then looked up at me. "I think theres always a reason behind behind the main cause. But thats just me." She said with a small laugh. I couldn't figure her out. She was scared earlier by us and now, its almost like were old friends talking. Jaime moved closer to me, looking in awe. "How long have you been alive? Stupid question but it passes the time." She said. "A lot longer than you think." I said. Jaime giggled then quickly moved back over to Moonstar, who just awoke up. "Had a good nap?" She asked the smaller bot. Moonstar happily clicked and chirped. Then I looked behind me to see Optimus looking ahead. "Autobots! Move out!" He said. Jaime looked up at me then groaned. "Oh no...My grandmother and my aunt...." She said. I couldn't ignore the orders so I quickly transformed back into the rescue truck and followed after Ironhide.

---------------------------

Jaimes POV

-------------------------

As I watched Ratchet leave behind another truck whom I didn't remember his name. "Moonstar, you have to promise me that you will be good and hide for a little awhile?" I asked looking down at her. Moonstar clicked sadly. "But why?" She asked. I sighed then kissed the top of her headplate. "My grandmother nor my aunt don't know of autobots, and if they saw you then they might freak out. So I don't want that happining. " I said. Moonstar clicked in agreement. I quickly headed inside and towards my room. "Now I want you to stay here until I come back alright?" I said. Moonstar chirped then hid inside my clothes that were on the floor. I smiled and closed the door. _"Now hopefully, Moonstar will stay there..." _I thought then opened the front door seeing a police car and not my grandmothers car. "Oh no. " I whispered. I quickly ran outside to the car to see a lone police officer. "Officer? Can I help you?" I asked. _"Tell Lord Megaton I found the girl we need, Taking her in now." _Barcaide said. My eyes widden in fear when I heard that. "OH FUCK!" I yelled then quickly headed inside. I grabbed my cell out quickly and called sam.

_"Hello?"_

"SAM! I THINK I'M IN TROUBLE! SOME POLICE CAR IS WANTING ME! SPEAKING ABOUT MEGATON!"

_"Optimus and Ratchet are on their way. Jaime listen whatever you do. DO NOT TRY AND FIGHT HIM!"_

"But...Sam...I have to....I have to protect Moonstar."

_"Jaime!!! DIDN'T---"_

_  
_I hung up my cell and breathed. "Okay...I can do this...How hard can it be to fight him?" I asked then peeked outside to see a robot about to shoot the house. "OH CRAP!" I whispered. Then before I could take another breath, a loud crack sound could be heard. I ran into my room. "Moonstar! Please come out!" I asked. Then the small bot jumped into my arms. I looked out my window to see Optimus fighting the other robot that wanted me. I quickly ran out the front door towards Ratchet. "Quickly! Get in!" He said. I nodded and quickly got inside. "Is Optimus going to be alright?" I asked. "Don't worry, Optimus can handle Barciade." He said. Then as I looked out the window I put Moonstar down and opened the door. "JAIME!" He yelled. I quickly ran towards Optimus. "OPTIMUS! BEHIND YOU!" I screamed.

Then as Optimus turned around, he was stabbed in the chest by another bot who seemed very evil. I started crying then I ran towards Optimus. "OPTIMUS!" I cried as I reached what was there of him. "J-Jaime..Run..." He said then the bright blue light that were his eyes went out. I looked up at the other two. "DAMN YOU TO HELL! " I yelled. I felt my rage build up, something felt much different about myself. "Damn me to hell? You are wrong about that, Child. You should be thanking me, I saved you from Optimus. He was the one who was evil. I am Megaton." He said. I growled then spit on his metal foot. "I don't give a crap if your Queen Mary!" I spat out. Then I felt something hard knock me out. _"Shit. I'm sorry Optimus." _I thought.

I felt different, I knew I was knocked out but I felt more...Metal than human at that moment. I opened my eyes to see a desert around me. "Hello?!" I called out. I saw robots which seemed like they had been around for years. "Jaime Ann Hall. We've been watching you." One said. I looked at them. "Who are you?" I asked. "We are the Primes that have been around for centuries." Another one said. I nodded. "But why am I here?" I asked. "You are here because you have a past that you need to know about. Optimus was going to tell you but he died trying to protect him. You are not human nor Cybertronian." The first one said. I stood in horror. Me? Not Human or Cybertronian? What does this mean? Who are my real parents then? "I think its best if you watched for your ownself of what happened." Then before I knew it I was on a strange planet.

[Should I end it here? Nahhh!]

I looked around and knew I must of been on Cybertron. "Hello?" I called out. Nothing. I started to walk but then noticed, I wasn't human anymore but autobot. I moved closer to small piece of metal and saw my reflection. My eyes were a bright blue, just like all the other autobots and my frame was that of a femme. I couldn't help but stare at myself. Then I heard something move and I turned around to see Optimus Prime standing there. "Optimus?" I asked. "Nightwish, hurry we must get back to the others." He said. I blinked, and felt confused. "Nightwish?" I asked. But then I quickly followed after Optimus who was ahead of me. _"Nightwish is my name here?" _ I thought. Then we both came to a halt. "Nightwish I need you to stay here...You need to protect the child. Our child." Optimus said. My mind swirled around, even more confused.

_"Optimus....Is my real father? Then my real mother is Nightwish..." _I thought. Then I heard a small cry and looked down to see a sparkling. "Sssh...Its alright." I said. The sparkling calmed down a little. _"So...This is me? When I was little? I looked like Moonstar..." _I thought. Then everything disappeared. "Now, Jaime you must take the matrix and bring Optimus back to life...Your the only one who can do it." The eldest Prime said. I blinked then nodded my head. "Right. But how will I get away from Megaton?" I asked. "That my youngling, you will know what to do in time." Then just as I heard that I was awoken. "Where the hell am I?" I asked looking around. "Your home planet, Jaime. Or should I call you Nightstar? Since that is your actual name." Megaton said looking at me. _"If things couldn't get anymore worse..." _I thought.


End file.
